A Dream Come True, To Soon?
by fluffy1hothanyoulover
Summary: inuyasha and kagome togeter fially but how will inu act towards a lil suprise. i fixed ch 1, chappie 2 up next week


A/N this is my first fic so be gentle but REVIEW pwaweeeeeeeeeeze I will only continue this fic if you guys like it.

SORRY! To all of you who did not like this but I went back and fixed some of the grammer and the spelling, and for the people who wanted me to continue, I WILL if one person likes it its worth it to go on. Chappie 2 up in about a week

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inuyasha and co. tear but I can play with them

Ties inu to a chair "muhuwawawawawa

**__**

Old Flames Blown Out, Wishes, Dreams and Surprises

Inuyasha sat underneath the god tree wondering why his kagome wasn't back from the future yet.

'MY KAGOME when did I start to consider her as mine?' inuyasha thought to himself

'Just face it you're in love with kagome' the little voice in his head told him, inuyasha sighed

" Oh! Kami how iam in love with her " he didn't expect an answer seeing as he thought he was alone…

"Id assume you're not talking about me inuyasha," said a cold voice from the past

Inuyasha spun around startled "kikyo…I…."

"You're what inuyasha," she questioned

"Imp sorry, the love I have for kagome is… Well …its love, she trusts me I can trust in her she makes me laugh, feel, she cried for me things you never did, and yes I did love you first and you'll always have a special place in my heart," he paused " but I cant go to hell with you, I need her, to be with her, to have he love me I now have something to live for and her name is kagome"

Inuyasha just took a deep breath waiting for the worst…………..

"Ok, inuyasha"

"Ok." he questioned

"It is clear that this girl has captured your heart in a way I never could or would be able to"

With that he gave her a hug and said "thank you kikyo, thank you"

"I hope to see you again but now I think you have somewhere else you need to be ay?"

And with that inuyasha ran towards kaedes village he could smell her now "my kagome " he said aloud with that he stormed into the hut "kagome I love you…"

The entire gangs mouths fell open in shock at the hanyous sudden outburst and inuyasha froze confused that is until miroku spoke "inuyasha we knew that already " the monk said patting his half demon friend on the back

"But where's kagome" inuyasha questioned

"She left shortly before you arrived to find you for dinner inuyasha" replied sango

"Which way did she go I gotta find her damn it all!"

Then shippou spoke for the first time since inuyasha's outburst coming out of shock "that way" and pointed to the west

"Thanks shippou" inuyasha said running in the direction of the kitsune cub's finger

"Its about time! That he came to his senses don't you say my dearest sango?" miroku stated while slipping his hand towards sangos behind…

"HENTAI" rang throughout the hut as miroku was slapped to the ground then sango calmly replied

"Had to happen sooner or later those two."

"jeese and these people are supposed to be my influences " shippou stated while shaking his head

---------- With kagome --------------

"Inuyasha, …inuyasha " kagome screamed

'Where could he be he's usually the first to greet me' she thought to herself 'probably off with kinky-hoe oops I mean kikyo' she huffed and then heard an "whoosh" noise accompanied by a red blur,

And before she knew it she was enveloped into a strong pair of arms from behind

She turned to look up at the face of the 'hot' golden-eyed hanyou

"Inuyasha where have you been I was worried when you didn't come to get me"

"With kikyo…" but before he could finish she cut him off,

"Inuyasha how dare you blow me off to be with kikyo"

"But. I."

"I don't want to hear it S…I."

Before she could finish he pulled her into a tight embrace

"Before you sit me to hell wench let me finish" kagome merely nodded tears in her eyes "I told her goodbye"

"What. Inu I don't understand"

"I told her there's only one person I want to spend the rest of my life with, to love and be loved by"

Kagomes heart skipped a beat "and who might that be?"

He smirked in a matter of factly way and said

"You wench, I love you kagome", kagome began to tear up but she never looked happier

"I love you too inuyasha"

"Its always been you I loved kagome I just felt obligated to kikyo but she let me go and…."

He had been cut off kagome pulled him down so his lips collided with hers in a wave of passion the kiss started out simple and chaste but inuyasha deepened it by licking he bottom lip pleading for entrance she obliged and tilted her head back for easier access their tongues battled for dominance for what seemed to be an eternity when they finally broke apart for air inuyasha spoke "WOW"

Kagome merely giggled, " so you like that dog boy?" she said standing on her tiptoes and tweaking his ears

"Oh yeah!" was his reply

Then inuyasha got a serious look on his face "kagome I have a question for you, and umm well you don't have to say yes unless you truly want to"

"Just spit it out inu " she said while pulling closer into their embrace

"Well…. Kagome I was wondering if you would be my…"

"You're what inuyasha"

"MY MATE, I want you to be my mate kagome" he blurted out turning a deep crimson color… he waited for her to call him a 'hentai' and sit him into the middle of the next century, but she merely hugged him tighter then looked up at him and spoke…

"Inuyasha I would love nothing more than to be your mate it's all I've ever wanted"

"Really " he questioned

"Yeah" she replied

With that they where down inuyasha and kagome were lying on the forest floor passionately kissing tounges battling for dominance inuyasha brought hid hand up and caressed kagomes breath earning a delighted gasp from the young miko

"Are you sure your ready for this kagome" inuyasha questioned

"I have never been more ready or willing for any thing in my life inu" she kissed the tip of his nose

That's all he need to hear he was upon her again ravishing her mouth exploring every crevasse of her moist cavern, hands exploring every inch of her body just as she was doing to him they only stopped to pull kagomes shirt over her head and inuyasha stared at the 'armor' she wore beneath it before she could do anything he sliced the bra in half but she did not care she was about to have all of her inuyasha, and it felt good to know he had been hers all along.

Inuyasha made his way down her body with his mouth taking time to remove the green skirt and her panties before strategically placing himself at kagomes entrance, he would have to go slow the perverted monk had told him it is painful for a girl on their first time then he looked at kagome and she gave him a reassuring smile so he went in slowly until he reached her barrier and broke through earning a small yalp in pain from kagome he held still trying not to ravish her until she was used to him inside her then she began to thrust her hips upwards signaling him to continue…..

They made love throughout the night until the sun came up all that could be heard were the pants growls and screams of ecstasy the newly mated couple emitted

--------- The next morning-------

Kagome awoke in inuyasha arms " it wasn't a dream" she and inuyasha were mated (her soreness making that clearly evident) and he had said he loved her and wanted to be with her and only her just the inuyasha's grip tightened around her waist and he spoke while nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck,

"Where ya going MY kagome"

"To get dressed the others are probably wondering where we are at " he grips only tightened further,

"Ill make you some ramen when we get there inu." with that he released his grip and allowed her to dress and then he did the same he noticed her 'trouble walking'

"Having trouble love," he asked smirk evident even if she hadn't been looking at him

' Well its your fault im having trouble inu" he looked down kind of sad

"But last night was well worth the trouble my little puppy dog" he laughed and then scooped her up and flew in he direction of Kaedes village

-------------------------------------

When they walked into the hut sango miroku and shippo were already eating ramen and kaede was in the herb garden, inuyasha sat kagome down by the fire and plopped down next to her sango immediately handed hma cup of ramen which he began to inhale, then shippou broke the silence

"Kagome you smell funny, like inuyasha but a lot more than usual"

Inuyasha promptly spat out his noodles and had the kit by the tail, kagome blushed and miroku and sango burst of into fits of uncontrollable laughter than inuyasha spoke up,

"Shut up sango and you to ya lech, mind your business you fucking runt if were mated its our own damn business"

Then it got real quiet "inuyasha " miroku said "we all knew it was gonna happen eventually"

Sango nodded in agreement shippo just sat there confused looking and dazed

---------------------------------------

A couple of weeks passed by and every one had gotten used to the idea of kagome and inuyasha being mated although they still had not told kagomes family inuyasha would sneak in through the window and 'visit' kagome when shed go home and they were in separable in the feudal era as well

(A/n: so much to describe so little time so ill just get to the good stuff)

---------------------------------------

Then one day about a month and a half later kagome pulled sango aside to the hot spring for 'girltalk' making inuyasha promise to stay behind and keep an eye on the lech aka miroku.

--------At the spring

"Kagome what is so important that you drug me out here?" asked sango and she undressed to get into the spring

"well this is kind of hard to say sango but I wanted to tell you first because youre a woman and you'll understand"

"What is it kagome?" sango got closer so as to be able to comfort her friend who seened to be in turmoil "you can tell me kagome its ok" kagome took a deep breath and spoke

"Sango I'm pregnant"

"Oh wow! Kagome are you sure this is wonderful" the demon slayer said while hugging her best friend

"Do you think inuyasha will be ok with it " kagome questioned while rubbing her stomach in a loving manner

"Will he I think inuyasha will be so excited I think you two will make great parents"

"Really thanks sango you're the best," she said while hugging again

"Ok so lets get dressed well go back to the hut ill take the perv and shippo somewhere so you can tell him! Oh kagome this is so exciting a baby" they got dressed and went back to the hut and sango lured the monk out with the excuse they needed more fire wood but sango really just pulled them outside the door so they could listen in and when miroku questioned she shushed him and pointed at the hut telling him to listen and he'd soon find out

-----------In the hut---------

Then kagome walked over to inuyasha who then promptly pulled her down into his lap

"Hey kagome is there anything wrong you seem worried about something, you know you can tell me anything right"

"Yeah well this is kind of big inuyasha I didn't know how you would react," she said finally finding a spot an the floor very interesting to look at

"Kagome………."

"Ok here it goes inuyasha im…. Im… Pregnant" for a minute he sat stunned kagome feared he was angry or upset

"Inuyasha say something are you mad?

Then he spoke,

"Mad kagome how could I be mad im gonna be a DADDY your having my pups" he jumped up and swirled her around and embraced her kagome merely cried overfilled with joy

Then inuyasha hollered "sango, miroku, shippo get in here I know you heard it your right by the door im gonna be a DADDY! WOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO!"

They all came in and started giving their congratulations then shippo jumped up on kagomes shoulder and asked "am I gonna be like a big brother"

"Sure shippo I think you'll make the best big brother ever" the kit squealed with joy

Then miroku interrupted

"Kagome have you told your family yet"

"No"

"By the way inuyasha"

" Yeah " he replied while stopping his im da man happy dance

"I forgot to tell you, you get to tell my mom……….."

A/N ha ha ha evil cliffy ……………

This is my first ever story so don't be to harsh but I need all of the constructive criticism I can get so be gentle and I was thinking of continuing this fic but only if you guys review and want me to.

Love always

Fluffy1hothanyoulover over and out -pooooooooooof-


End file.
